club_penguin_supportfandomcom-20200213-history
EPF Spy Phone
The EPF Phone is an award in Club Penguin after becoming an EPF Agent. It is similar to the Spy Phone, but it is for EPF Agents. Secret Agents can get it after finishing the tests in the Everyday Phoning Facility. It is usable in both Club Penguin and Herbert's Revenge. The spy phone replaces the Spy Gadget, also being much more advanced than the Spy Phone. The spy phone seems to resemble an Android Phone. It was first seen at the website home replacing the old PSA Spy Phone. Current Features *Elite Gear: This allows everyone to spend their Mission Medals on special gear. Non-members can only buy one item: the EPF Earpiece *Missions: Alerts you on a new mission and allows you to teleport to the EPF Command Room to start and complete the current mission. *Teleport: This allows you to teleport to most free rooms. All are arranged in alphabetical order. *Messages: Added in January 2011 when System Defender came out. This informs you of what's going on with parties, and other EPF-related situations. *Gadgets: Lets you see what gadgets you have. There is currently only one gadget, the TraceTracker 3000. The TraceTracker was not included in non-member's phones. The EntryGainer 3000 can be used when you break into Herbert's Hot Sauce Lair. *EPF Button: Like the teleport button, but this teleports you straight to the EPF Command Room (The button is at bottom of the EPF Phone). *Elite Puffle: If you have Herbert's Revenge, this allows you to call the Elite Puffle Flare. With an update, it is now for anyone who has a code for the DS game. Only the people who have the DS games can see the Elite Puffle icon on their phone though. Removed Features *Field-Ops: This alerts you on any new Field-Ops, and it provides a quick reminder of what you have to do on current ones. This feature is removed after the upgrade on April 5, 2013, and was replaced with missions. *Recruit: This gives you information on how to make other Penguins join the EPF. Spy Phone Upgrade On April 5, 2013, all EPF Spy Phones were upgraded. They are thinner and bear less resemblance to any particular phone that exists in the real world. It was mentioned by Gary in February 2013, in an EPF message. Trivia *As revealed by Dot the Disguise Gal in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain, the EPF spy phone has a much more powerful teleport, and can teleport multiple objects at the same time. *During the Prehistoric Party, if you travel back in time, you couldn't use it, since there is no signal available, so it disappears from the screen and it won't open if you try to access it from your Player Card. *The Elite Spy Phone was upgraded for Operation: Hot Sauce. *After April 5, 2013, characters appear in the new art style in Messages except PH. Glitches *On May 11 the Director of the E.P.F. sent a message to all penguins that said: All agents - upon completion of this weeks Field Op,please take some time to enjoy the Holiday party,and help out with Coins for Change. Gallery Phone File:EPF_Spy_Phone_2013_2.png|The current version of the phone. New Spyhpone 1.png|The phone as seen in a Log In, Log Out and Homepage Screen. EPF Spy Phone icon.png|The former icon Epf phone teleport.png|The Teleport feature from the old EPF Phone Clothing Icons 8009 April 2013.png|The current icon File:Club_Penguin,_spy_phone_glitch_message,_redigert..png|The message that The Director send in a glitch as seen in the Spy Phone. Message Sprites Note: Sprites marked with an asterisks have never been used. Message Sprites- Director.png|The Director Message Sprites- Herbert.png|Herbert P. Bear Message Sprites- Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic* Message Sprites- Cadence.png|Cadence* Message Sprites- Rockhopper.png|Rockhopper* Message Sprites- Rory.png|Rory* Message Sprites- Sensei.png|Sensei* Message Sprites- Klutzy.png|Klutzy* Message Sprites- Protobot.png|Ultimate Protobot 10000 Message Sprites- Wheel Bot.png|Wheel Bot* Message Sprites- Snow Bot.png|Snow Bot* Message Sprites- Jet Bot.png|Jet Bot* Message Sprites- Red Bot.png|Red Bot* Message Sprites- Yellow Bot.png|Yellow Bot* See also *Spy Phone *EPF Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Penguin Secret Agency SWF *EPF Phone (icon) *Client EPF Phone